1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for wiping a windshield and more particularly, a system and method for driving at least one wiper at a non-linear rate in response to a linear input.
2. Description of Related Art
In wiper systems of the past, wiper blades are generally driven between an inwipe or inner-wipe position and an outwipe position at a substantially linear rate. Typically, a wiper motor having a generally cylindrical input gear is coupled by suitable linkage to a plurality of wiper blades. The wiper motor in the and prior art systems drove the linkage at a generally linear velocity.
It was not common that a relatively significant load, wear and stress was placed on the wipers and linkage when the wipers reversed directions in an inwipe area and an outwipe area. This was particularly true when the wipers were operated at high, constant velocities.
Unfortunately, this stress required that systems be designed such that they could handle the wear and tear encountered. This resulted in systems being designed to have robust features, such as heavy frame components, large link balls, heavy drive links and heavy duty bearings.
Consequently, the wiper systems of the prior art often required increased area in which to operate, increased cost, and in some cases, the wiper systems increased component weight, resulting in an increase in overall vehicle weight.